realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Verralsa
Verralsa are a small subrace of elves, specifically they are a type of wild elf from the Faerie plane. Origin Verralsa originated on the Faerie plane. Like most elven kind they were formed from a drop of Corellon Larethian's blood. Unlike the bulk of elven kind they had an eternal bond with nature, and stayed quite apart. They migrated to Toril in small groups over the years, but never in large numbers. At anyone time only a handful of small tribes were ever present. These Verralsa dwelt within their lands, preferring not to trouble them with the rest of the world. They were content until the Dwarves tunnelled into their lands. Once they found out they sent Spider Blood Assasins against the miners, soon a war started between the two. Personality The personality of a Verralsa is tied to their Soul Beast, a creature which their soul is linked to in the Faerie. Those with the Wolf might be cold, calculating and work best in teams, while one with Shark would be more spontaneous and self-serving. Despite this causing a diverse number of traits most share some traits. Nearly all Verralsa are personal in their thinking , giving them an arrogant side and causing them prefer to do as they wish regardless of other. This causes them to often act selfish towards others but this doesn't mean they aren't empathetic. Despite their self-centred minds Verralsa are very empathic to those who they consider family or friends. The highest commendation from a Verralsa is them being willing to risk their life to save yours. If this happens then the Verralsa will probably be your ally for life. Physical Description Verralsa are short and slim, standing about 4-1/2 to 5-1/2 feet tall and typically weighing only 95 to 135 pounds, with Verralsa men the same height as and only marginally heavier than Verralsa women. They are graceful but frail. They tend to be fair skinned and dark haired, with deep green or amber eyes. Both male and female Verralsa grow hair very quickly, often causing large amounts of facial hair to arise in weeks. Facial Hair is frowned upon as it is seen as a sign of giving into the beast within, because of this it is amazingly rare to see a Verralsa with a beard or moustache. Because of their bond to the Fey, once mature their bodies never show any normal sign of aging, but when they reach the age of 200 their bond with nature becomes uncontrollable. They start to transform into that of their Soul Beast. If they are in their homeland the Verralsa assembly will start a ritual, this will allow the Verralsa to retain their mind and personality intact. A Verralsa older than 211 has never been recorded and the maximum lifespan of a Verralsa has never been found because of the transformation. Relations The Verralsa generally don’t care enough about the outside world and see most races as strange but not exotic enough to garner any interest. This isn't true of three species though; Aasimar are sometimes born to Verralsa parents these are seen as weaker because of their short lives and pity them. They are currently are war with Dwarves and distrust them almost immediately. Alignment They tend towards Chaotic Neutral, doing as they wish as their main goal. Lands The Verralsa rule the land of Estikar. Estikar only a single large island, located on the great sea . It is mainly tropical jungle with several large forested hills forming boundaries between the lands. It has no cities in it; instead each community has control over a Territory. The buildings in the territories are far and in between, and are generally built in the upper areas of large trees. Because of the war with the Dwarves and the low-birth rates of Verralsa, most True Elves aren't allowed to leave Estikar. There are often only three exceptions; Aristocrats, Seekers, and Soldiers. The Seekers are a specialized group of warriors trained by the Assembly for the sole purpose of hunting down Verralsa who have illegally left Estikar. Religion Language Estilex is the ancient language of the Verralsa. Despite what most tell you this language was originally learnt from the Fey. Estilex is a rather poetic tongue and uses vowels to great extent. Names Verralsa do not choose their names nor do their parent's. Instead the name of the Verralsa is the True Name of his Soul Beast. The parents don't find this out until a year after the child is born, upon which time this Soul Beast will manifest granting the parent's with his name, until which time they will call the baby Naeli (My Child). Because of the importance of this name, the parents create a public name for their child, this name is often derived from the Verralsa's personal name. Racial Traits *Feybound: Newesti are humanoids with the Elf and Feybound subtypes. *+2 Dexterity, +2 Wis, –2 Strength. Newesti are swift and cunning like a beast, but their bodies are weak. *Medium: As Medium creatures, Newesti have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Newesti base land speed is 30 feet. Newesti also have a climb speed of 10 feet, but only when climbing natural surfaces. *Fey Spirit: A Newesti's soul takes the form of a creature in the Feywilds, this causes them to have many Fey Traits. Newesti gain Fey Heritage Feat as a bonus feat. *Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *Low-Light Vision: A Newesti can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *Spirit Beast: A Newesti's soul lies in the Feywild as a creature, with experience a Newesti can learn to call it to his presence. Upon reaching 2 HD, a Newesti gains a familiar. The Newesti is treated as a Binder of half his Hit Dice for the purposes of the Familiar. In addition, as long as his familiar is alive, the Newesti is immune to soul moving effects such as Trap the Soul spells. *Language: Newesti begin play speaking the Estilex language. Newesti with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Karmainian, Kratoan, Sumran, Umbrese. *Favored Class: Spider Blood Assassin and Wizard. Vital Statistics Newesti Random Starting Ages Adulthood Simple Moderate Complex 20 Years +4d4 +4d6 +6d8 Newesti Aging Effects Middle Age Old Venerable Maximum Age 100 Years 150 Years 200 Years ? Years Newesti Random Height and Weight Gender Base Height Height Modifier Base Weight Weight Modifier Male 4'5" +2d6 85 lb. x (1d6) lb. Female 4'5" +2d6 80 lb. x (1d6) lb. Category:Elves Category:Humanoids